Drake’s Present To Romeo (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 3 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Drake’s Present To Romeo. Transcript Captain Jake (Narrating): 'Drake’s Present To Romeo. '''Romeo (writes the last invitation): '''There we go. Now let’s see... One for Negsy, one for Grandpa, one for Juliet, a lot for the Disney Junior Club, a lot more for the rest of the villains...and one for my leader. Great. Now I just have to send these to my guests. (Later...) '''Captain Drake: '''Ah, what a beautiful day. Huh? What’s this? (reads the invitation) ''Dear Drake, please come to my birthday party. Here is my present list: 1, a toolbox so I can put and hold things as well as anything; 2, a stack of cogs or a bunch of wrenches or something; 3, anything else, but mostly I like number 1 or number 2. See you tomorrow, from your minion, Romeo. ''(Drake is done reading the invitation) Hm. (The scene changes to a pet store filled with mechanical animals) No, I don’t think so. (walks away from a Robo-Lion to Robo-twin bats) No. Too sleepy. (walks away from the Robo-twin bats to a Robo-Pig) Is anyone at home? (the Robo-Pig looks around and goes back to its house.) No. (walks over to a Robo-Penguin) Definitely not. (walks over to a Robo-Croc) Hmm... (the Robo-Croc makes amazing tricks.) He’s perfect! (hands over fifteen dollars) I’ll take him, sir. (One trip home later...) My goodness, you are always this hungry. (hands him a loaf of bread which he eats in three seconds) WHOA!!!!!! (picks him up as he walks on his shoulders and rolls down) You can do a log flume! That’s ''sooo awesome. I think I'll call you Croc Flume. If only I didn't have to give you away tomorrow. (the next day) One two three, one two three, one two three, one two three. Ah nothing feels like stretching out yourself. (Croc's Flume tummy starts growling and rolling while waiting for food) I really wish I didn't have to give you away today. (Drake eats a plate of mangoes while watching Croc Flume eating a barrel of mangoes) I wonder if Rome would like the bats instead. I could get the bats for him and I could- keep- you? No, he'd like you better. Come on, C-F. Let’s go and buy some paper to wrap up your dome. (Later...) Now let me see, if we wrap this here, and this here, we should... How did you fit in... Huh, whoa. (Croc Flume comes out of and in the rolls out the other side as Drake laughs) Wait, I just had an idea. (later) Okay, Croc Flume. 1, 2,... 3! (Croc Flume rolls down a zig-zag ramp, into a mini car that crashes into a little wall that sends him leaping on a diving board, that flies into a bucket which sends him into a vacuum right on top of a recycle bin, then a weight hits the opener) Yes! You’re the best birthday present ev-- (gasps) Birthday present? BIRTHDAY PARTY! (Later, Kwazii is seen walking along with Captain Jake and his crew until Drake stops in front of them) Where have I been? You guys asked, oh, I just got, uh, lost, and I didn't realize I was playing with the birthday present. I believe it's angry when it's late and it ticks while it's impatient. Come on, let's hear you tick. (Croc Flume ticks inside the present) Oh good, it still works. I better go. See you chumps later. (runs off to Romeo's mansion) '''Skully: Huh, what was that all about? (starts laughing with his friends) Captain Drake (arrives at Romeo’s mansion with Croc Flume and knocks on the door and Romeo answers): Happy birthday, Rome! I'm sorry for all the trouble. I was playing with your birthday present but he is brilliant. So, you're not gonna... Huh? Who are those? Romeo: Oh, Gear-nivore, Bites, Fangs, Grease Snout, and Chill Sting. They're my presents. (Later...) Captain Drake: So, he's not really what you wanted? Romeo: Well, yes. He's exactly what I wanted before I had all these, but it's my own fault. I should've made a search party to find you before we did my birthday.Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake